ETERNIDAD
by usagita chan
Summary: Regalo especial para una muy querida amiga y lectora. La leyenda de la creación de la Tierra por parte de las hijas del viento y del agua. Lo prohibido puede mejorar todo, aunque tarde años.


Cuando los Dioses crearon el Universo todo era tranquilidad, los planetas sólo eran cuerpos inertes y las estrellas eran los únicos que parpadeaban para indicar que almenos algo tenía vida. Los Dioses amaban esa tranqulidad, no había nada que pudiera perturbarla, o al menos eso creían.

Y en esa tranqulidad estaba la Tierra. Esa esfera cubierta por agua mayormente; y donde no había agua, existían grandes y grandes extensiones de tierra seca, montañas, llanuras, pero todo sin vida, sin rastro de plantas o animales y un silencio total, que ni en las costas había ruido, por que el mar no tenía olas que golpearan las grandes rocas.

Y por arriba del inmenso mar estaba el cielo azul y en él solo las nubes podian verse o aveces no, sólo aparecían y poco a poco se difuminaban con el poco aire que había.

El sol se le veía tan resplandeciente durante el día, y viajaba vigilando la tranquilidad de todo el planeta. Cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, la Luna emergía remplazando su guardía, a ella lo acompañaban las incontables estrellas centelleantes para dar luz en las oscuras noches.

En el cielo se encontraba la hija del Dios viento, una chica joven y hermosa, piel blanca, de cabello corto y cenizo con ojos verdes. Vestía un un brasier blanco con bordado de oro en las orillas y un pa talón blanco tipo arabe. Se la pasaba recorriendo el cielo una y otra vez, ya se conocía de memoria cada parte del planeta, a veces se sentaba a observar desde las montañas más altas y otras veces simplemente se quedaba arriba en el cielo. Así era desde siempre, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí arriba, incluso siglos.

Desde arriba podía verlo todo, pero lo que más deseaba era conocer lo que había debajo de ese océano azul, al que tenía prohido bajar. Sabía que existía un guardian ahí, pero jamás lo había visto, pues al igual que ella, tenía prohibido subir a la superficie.

Un día, desesperada por ver lo mismo de siempre, y con la curiosidad de sentir al menos una vez el agua, decidió bajar lentamente, tan lento que el pulso se le aceleraba conforme iba bajando. Cada vez lo veía más y más cerca, y se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros, volteo la cara abajo y sus pies hacia arriba y extendió una mano dispuesta a sentirlo por primera vez, pero antes de tocarlo con sus manos, acercó su rostro para inhalar su aroma y cerro los ojos y su rostro estaba a un centímetro del mar y de repente...

Luz y oscuridad. Luz en la superficie por los rayos del sol que atravezaban la superficie marítima. Oscuridad en las profundidades. La guardiana de las profundidades marinas vivía presisamente ahí abajo cuidando "nada", porque tampoco había vida debajo del mar. Su deber como la hija del Dios del agua era quedarse ahí durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero tenía curiosidad por saber que había arriba de la superficie, quería ver el sol, las nubes, las estrellas, las montañas y todo lo que existía fuera del agua. Estaba cansada de recorrer las inmensas aguas. Quería salir de tan espantoso encierro.

Tomando valor motivada por la curiosidad, decidió emerger y nadó y nadó hasta arriba, cuando faltaba poco para llegar disminuyó su velocidad y muy lentamente se fue acercando, notó los rayos del sol y se puso muy nerviosa, pero decidió seguir avanzando. Faltaba muy poco para llegar, cerró los ojos y asomó la cabeza a la superficie, inhaló un bello aroma, sintió el aire recorrer su rostro, con los ojos cerrados inhaló una y otra vez. Era el mejor aroma que jamás había sentido en su olfato, era relajante e increiblemente bello. Pero al abrir los ojos, no vió el sol, ni las nubes, fue algo más...

Ojos azules, cabello aguamarina, piel blanca de terciopelo y labios carnosos y hermosos, una hermosa mujer. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella y la miraban con asombro e inquietud. La hija del viento se quedo hechizada en esos ojos.

Esos ojos verdes la cautivaron, nunca pensó que algún otro ser fuera del agua pudiera existir y que fuera tan bello. De haberlo sabido, hubiese salido desde siglos antes cuando su padre la envió allí, aunque lo tuviera prohibido.

La hija del viento habló, y ninguna de las dos apartaba la vista de la otra. Fue una conexión instantanea de ambas semidiosas.

—Hola. ¿Quien eres?—

—Hola. Mi padre y Dios protector es Neptuno. El Dios de las profundidades marinas, soy Neptiun. Y tu?—

—Mi padre y Dios protector es Uranus. El Dios del viento, Soy Uranus. ¿Cansada de vivir bajo el agua?—

—Si, desde hace mucho que quería salir y hoy que me he decidido, me encuentro con una grata bienvenida, gracias— Y al sonreir, uranus la vió tan hermosa, que sintió algo muy extraño en su cuerpo.

—¿Y todo es así de hermoso alla abajo?— Se lo dice con una sonrisa.

—No, de hecho creo que acá arriba es mucho más hermoso, hay una mejor vista— Ambas se coqueteaban, pues era la primera vez despues de muchos siglos que por fin podían entablar una conversación que no fuera con ellas mismas.

—Entonces ven, te mostrare lo que hay aqui arriba, sólo si prometes llevarme a conocer las profundidades de este inmenso mar.— Le tendió la mano, y Neptiun aceptó gustosa, sus manos eran suaves, pero le sorprendió más la chispa que sintió en ella. Chispa que recorrio por todo su cuerpo.

Pero antes de llevarla, Uranus le pidió que se protegiera con una burbuja de agua porque la luz del sol podria ser muy buena, pero no sabía si la piel de la hija del agua podría resistir exponerse directamente al sol, y así lo hizo Neptiun, en cuanto salió del mar Uranus admiró a esa mujer, tenia una ropa parecido al de ella solo que color azul como el mar. Neptiun flotó encima del mar y con un movimiento suave en su mano atrajo el agua y esté salía en forma de hilo que la iba cubriendo por completo de los pies a la cabeza en una burbuja. Solo dejo descubierta su mano derecha para dársela a Uranus y que ésta la llevara a recorrer todo el cielo del planeta.

En cuanto Neptiun estaba lista, Uranus le tomó la mano libre y la subió hasta el cielo, en las nubes, Neptiun a través de su burbuja podía sentir el aire, era tan impresionante para ella, pensó que al salir del agua tendría que saciar su curiosidad sola y eso, de cierta manera le daba un poco de miedo. Pero ahora, conocerlo por parte de la guardiana del viento, es mucho más sencillo, no siente temor, lo único que siente es la alegría de saber que por primera vez, recorrera el cielo y desde arriba verá su hogar. Al estar arriba lo vio mejor, pero no tenía nada de diferente a como era su mundo ahí abajo. Todo era igual de vacio, triste y sólido.

—¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó Uranus al ver el rostro serio de Neptiun.

—Es igual, a allá abajo. La única diferencia esque aquí todo carece de agua, no hay humedad fuera del mar, la tierra y las rocas y todo lo demás no esta mojado—. Observando todo hasta donde su vista le permitia.

—Así es, aquí arriba solo hay polvo, piedras y rocas. Solo el viento, pero en poca cantidad, mi padre no me permite utilizar todo mi poder y no se porque, si aquí no hay nada. ¿Dices que en las profundidades, el oceano se ve igual?—

—Así es, exactamente igual, solo que allí todo esta cubierto de agua.—

—No te aflijas preciosa, vamos te mostrare, prometí mostrarte mi mundo.— Sujetando su mano la lleva sobre la cima de un volcán apagado.

—Esta montaña es rara, tiene un hueco en la cima, y adentro no se ve nada ¿sabes porque es así?—

—La verdad esque no lo sé, hay varios así por todo el planeta, ¿Y en el mar...?—

—También, por eso te digo que tú mundo y mi mundo son iguales. ¿Ves esas montañas que van enfiladas?, en mi mundo también existen.—

Neptiun al ver lo poco que habían visto sus ojos se dió cuenta que sus mundos eran iguales, la única diferencia es la presencia o ausencia de agua. Y como le dijo la hija del viento ¿porque fueron enviadas ahí, si no había nada que cuidar? Las montañas no desaparecerian si ellas dejaran el planeta, era ilógico. Pero las ordenes de sus padres las tenían que respetar, así que por el momento hecharía un vistazo con tan agradable compañía. Estar con Uranus le causaba cierta tranquilidad y paz, algo que no sentía mientras se encontraba sola en la oscuridad del las profundidades marinas.

—¿Quieres ir a otras montañas más altas? ahí hay una mejor vista y podrás ver como las nubes pasan a través de ti.— Neptiun aceptó, a pesar de lo desolado de la tierra, quería conocerlo todo, explorar cada rincón.

Uranus la llevo rapidamente y podía ver como Neptiun disfrutaba del paseo, la joven era muy hermosa, y al verla, ella se sentía igual de feliz. Quería mostrarle cada parte del mundo, y lo primero era mostrarle como se siente estar en la cima del mundo, que tus pies toquen la tierra y con tus manos practicamente tocar el cielo.

Desde lejos Neptiun podiar ver unas enormes montañas, no se le veía la cima porque las nubes la rodeaban, entonces supo que ahí se dirigían. No pudo evitar sentir nervios porque seguramente el lugar es bello, o quizas los nervios eran provocados por la compañía.

—Aquí es— Al llegar la subió a la montaña más alta del mundo, la llevó a la cima y vió como su felicidad creció.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, Neptiun abrió la boca por la sorpresa ante tan majestuoso espectáculo, Uranus tenía razón, el lugar era increíble, se podía ver una gran parte del mundo hacía abajo y a la vez se podían ver las nubes. Uranus con un movimiento circular en las manos lanzó un soplido e hizo que las nubes se movieran para que Neptiun pudiera tocarlas. Neptiun estaba llena de felicidad al ver tal acto. Las nubes iban y venían a su alrededor, traspasaban su pequeña burbuja de agua con el que era protegida. ¿Pequeña burbuja? De repente se dió cuenta que el sol era demasiado fuerte y el agua se estaba evaporando, era tanto la emoción que tenía por conocer todo que no se percató que el sol la estaba debilitando.

—¿Que sucede?— Uranus notó su cambio de expresión en el rostro De Neptiun.

—Estoy débil, tenias razón en pedirme que me protegiera en una burbuja, pero se esta evaporando y quizas no resista mucho aqui. Necesito estar cerca del agua para recobrar mi vitalidad.—

Uranus al oirla, la tomó entre sus brazos y con su poder hizo que nubes la protegieran del sol para que Neptiun llegara a tiempo al mar, se fue tan rápido como pudo, pero la burbuja de Neptium ya estaba casi desecha, por donde pasaba levantaba el polvo por la velocidad a la que iba, solo deseaba que Neptiun estuviera bien. ¿Porque no se dió cuenta que la burbuja se estaba evaporando? Si algo le pasara a la hija del agua, sería culpa suya. Mientras volaba podía ver como la burbuja desapareció del cuerpo de Neptiun y de inmediato se comenzaba a resecar, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. Uranus se asustó al ver el estado de Neptiun y sólo le pidió que resistiera porque ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Al llegar la sorpresa fue mayor, pues el oceano se estaba secando ¿porque? y se dió cuenta del poder de la guardiana. Esa era la razón por la que no podía abandonar su lugar, sin ella el mar no existiría.

—Hemos llegado— Al no recibir respuesta, no tuvo más remedio que sumergirse con ella para que recobrara vida y su vida le diera vida al mar. Al igual que Neptiun, ella se colocó en una burbuja de aire para poder respirar. La llevó hasta las profundidades y al ir bajando pudo notar una aura de luz alredor de la guardiana del agua que poco a poco salia de su cuerpo y se iba expandiendo lejos de ella y de pronto la luz salió como una explosión expádiendose por todo el mar, en cuanto esa corriente salió ella recupero su fuerza y energía.

—¿Que sucedió— Preguntaba aún confundida porque casi no recuerda lo sucedido.

—Entendí el porque no puedes abandonar este lugar— Y viendo la cara de Neptiun le contó. —El mar y tú son uno sólo, tu le das vida al mar, no puedes salir de aquí por que el mar y tú se secarían y ambos moririan.— Y al igual que Neptiun, ella necesitaba salir del mar antes de que lo de afuera muriera con ella. —Es el deber de una guardiana permanecer en su lugar. Te llevé muy lejos de tu lugar, y por poco mueres, si te hubiera pasado algo jamás me lo hubiese perdonado—Y Neptiun pudo notar la dificultad para respirar de Uranus, y entendió la explicación del porque cada guardiana debe permanecer en su lugar. —Y tu padre me hubiese matado—

—¡Uranus¡ !Tienes que salir de aquí! o moriras y tampoco me lo perdonaré. ¿Porque tenías que arriesgarte a entrar hasta el fondo?— Y se le comenzaban a cristalizar los ojos.

—Porque valia la pena— Y le regaló una sonrisa y se desmayó.

Neptiun le tomó la mano e hizo exactamente lo mismo, nadó como nunca, tan rápido que un instante llegarón a unas rocas y la sacó de ahí. Con suavidad la colocó afuera con ayuda de su elemento, pero también notó algo raro porque pareciera que era de noche pero no había ni luna y mucho menos estrellas ¿que pasaba? Ahora lo importante era ayudar a la guardiana del viento.

La tomó con suavidad y le dió respiración boca a boca, Uranus despertó y empezó a toser y a expulsar el agua que tenía en los pulmones. Al despertar de su cuerpo salió una luz amarilla y expulsó una ráfaga de aire que la tierra tembló y la noche desapareció rapidamente, el sol volvió a brillar y las nubes nuevamente ocupaban su lugar en el cielo azul. Ambas guardianas observaban el espectáculo. Neptiun se sumergió al agua y solo saco medio cuerpo apoyándose en la roca en la que estaba Uranus, feliz de verla bien.

De repente frente a ellas vieron dos halos de luz uno estaba sobre las rocas y otro más sobre el agua. Y ellas se sorprendieron.

—Ahora conocen las consecuencias si dejan sus lugares desprotegidos.—

—¡Padre!— Neptiun ve al hombre y le hace una reverencia, agacha la cabeza sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¡Uranus, fue muy riesgoso al bajar hasta las profundidades del océano!— Ella se inclina para reverenciarlo, pero esta molesta por el tono de voz de su padre, al que no ha visto desde hace siglos, y aprieta los puños, se levanta inmediatamente y lo mira directamente.

—Ustedes jamás nos hablaron de las consecuencias, solo nos enviaron a vivir aquí, no sabiamos nada. Por siglos cuidamos el cielo y el mar sin saber que nuestra vida dependia de ellos y viceversa. ¿¡No creen que los que nos deben una explicación son ustedes?!— Sacando el temperamento que la caracterizaba y haciendo formar remolinos a su alrededor.

—¡Uranus, detente porfavor¡— Neptiun se lo pedía al ver que tenía un gran poder, los remolinos iban creciendo así como su ira hacía los dos Dioses que tenía enfrente, pero más hacía su padre, e ignoraba los fuertes vientos que levantaban polvo y piedras.

—Si te tranquilizas te daré la explicación que quieres, pero si no lo haces, destruiras el planeta entero.— Al escuchar esto, Uranus se dió cuenta de lo que su temperamento estaba provocando y lentamente se comenzó a tranquilizar poniendo en orden todo.—

—Entonces habla, dinos ¿porque nos condenaron a vivir aquí? Donde sólo hay tierra y agua solamente.—

—Bien, cuando creamos el universo entero, todos los planetas tenían vida como este.— Las guardianas se sorprendieron —Si, todos los guradianes estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Marte por ejemplo estaba lleno de ríos de lava y volcanes, desde lejos se veía impresionante, parecía una bola de fuego. Pero la guardiana se aburrió y se marchó a explorar otro planeta y sucedió lo inevitable, el planeta ahora esta apagado, no hay ni una chispa de fuego en su interior. El planeta del hielo eterno le sucedió lo mismo, por estar más cerca al Sol los hielos se derritierón y se evaporó completamente. En fin, todos los planetas estan desolados, no tienen guardianes porque desaparecieron al dejar sus planetas, por caprichos tontos abandonaron sus planetas y se condenaron a la extinción suya y la de su planeta guardían. ¿Ahora entienden?. Si ustedes como guardianes obedecieran ordenes, Cada planeta existiría aún con su propio elemento, brillarian, pero no es así. Traten de mantenerlo vivo, o mueran con él. Entonces sabremos que fue un fracaso crear todo esto.—

—¿Y porque sólo estamos nosotras— Se atrevió a preguntar Neptium mirando a su padre.

—Porque son las únicas que existen. No hay más guardianes, todos desaperecieron.—

—Ustedes son Dioses, ¿porque no los reviven? Si tuvieron el poder de crear el universo, ¿porque no los devuelven a la vida?—

—El Dios del tiempo no lo permite hija mía, todo debe seguir igual, este es el único planeta que sobrevive, si éste muere, no sólo ustedes desapareceran sino todos los Dioses también.— Neptiun y Uranus se sorprendieron.

—¿Estaremos aquí por la eternidad entonces?—Uranus pregunta y su padre asiente —al menos ¿podremos seguir viendonos? ya una buena parte de nuestra vida la hemos pasado solas y apenas nos hemos conocido. Quizás el tiempo avance más rápido si charlaramos.— Mirando a Neptiun, esta se sonroja un poco.

—Pueden hacerlo, pero ninguna debe ir más allá de sus límites permitidos, ninguna debe abandonar sus dominios. ¿entendido?— Ellas asienten. —Recuerden, no dejen morir este planeta. Nos marcharemos ahora, y por favor no utlicen sus poderes con tanta intensidad porque eso igual lo destruiría— Ambos ancianos de blancas túnicas desaparecen dejando perplejas a las guardianas.

—Lo siento preciosa, pero no puedo dejar que mueras, ya no podré mostrarte más y tampoco te llevaré al cielo— Ambas se miran muy de cerca.

—Con lo que vi es suficiente, pero tu compañía recompensará mi soledad. Aunque tampoco te podré mostrar las profundidades marinas, ya no podrás ver las montañas submarinas, ni las cuevas o pisar la suave arena—Mostrando un poco de tristeza. —Gracias por salvarme Uranus—

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por tí. Y gracias por el beso— Sonriendole

—No te estaba besando, te estaba salvando la vida— sonrojada

—Pues lo disfrute, gracias por salvarme. Ya esta atardeciendo te gustaría quedarte y ver la puesta del sol, es espectacular—

—Claro que si, no me lo perdería. Tenemos toda una eternidad para estar juntas.— Neptiun le toma la mano y le sonríe.

Y así fue que despues de las explicaciones de sus padres ellas se quedaron en sus lugares, ambas recorrian las costas mirando varios atardeceres y amaneceres desde diferentes puntos. Ambas sentían algo especial.

Despues de mucho tiempo, un día sentadas en una roca Uranus la tomó por sorpresa y la besó. Neptiun no pudo resistirse a ese beso porque desde que la había resusitado ansiaba volver a tocar sus labios. El beso de pronto iba subiendo de intensidad y se estaban dejando llevar por los sentimientos que tenían, mientras se besaban Uranus levantó un remolino sin darse cuenta y Neptiun levantó gran cantidad de agua. Ellas estaban con la pasión encendida y sus poderes se combinaron. El remolino y el chorro de agua, se fusionaron y crecieron tanto que provocaron una tormenta. El mar tenía oleajes grandes como nunca, el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer con nubes grises, relámpagos aparecieron en el cielo y ellas en el climax de la pasión sintieron como sobre sus cuerpos caían gotas de agua. Ambas se quedaron asombradas pues, jamás habían visto caer agua del cielo, y el poder del viento era tan fuerte que pensaron que quizas, el planeta se destruiría. Estaban asustadas, porque la intensa lluvia caía tanto en el mar y las olas golpeaban fuertemente las rocas y en las costas pareciera que querian entrar en la tierra y también la lluvia caía por la tierra.

El olor a tierra mojada era nuevo para ellas, Uranus tomó de la mano a Neptiun y la elevó hasta el cielo y juntas pudieron ver como la lluvía caía en la tierra, haciendo que la tierra se abriera y enormes ríos y lagunas se formaran. Encima de las grandes montañas se comenzaron a congelar por el aire frío. La tierra temblaba como si fuera a explotar y se comenzó a abrir desde la superficie hasta el centro provocando que el magma que se encuentra en el centro de la tierra subiera y se situara justo en las montañas huecas y se convirtieran en volcanes que ahumeaban.

—¡Uranus, este es el fin¡. Este es el resultado por entregarnos. Nuestros padres nos pidieron que no dejaramos morir el planeta, y ahora por nuestra acción, moriremos.— Se aferraba abrazando a Uranus y lloraba.

—No me arrepiento de nuestros actos, si he de morir que mejor que entre tus brazos. Pereceremos igual que las otras guardianas junto con nuestros planetas.— Abrazándola demostrándole cuanto la amaba.

Y así se quedaron por mucho tiempo abrazadas en medio del cielo, el agua seguía callendo como diluvio y las nubes seguían grises, el sol no se le veía por ningun lugar y tampoco las estrellas por lo que no podían saber si era de noche o de día y tampoco podían saber por cuanto tiempo estaría así.

Bajaron del cielo porque ambas estaban empapadas y se refugiaron en una gran cueva, por que en el mar había corrientes tan fuertes que ni Neptiun podía nadar. Ahí se quedaron abrazadas, esperando el fin de su planeta y de sus vidas y se quedaron profundamente dormidas por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Un fuerte rayo que le daba directamente al rostro de Uranus la hizo despertarse. Cuando despertó salió de la cueva y pudo notar algo diferente. El sol brillaba con tanta intensidad, el mar que estaba enfrente tenía olas, la tierra bajo sus pies estaba aún mojado. Y recordó a Neptiun, y entró rapidamente pero ella no estaba. Salió y la busco y la vió sentada sobre una roca con una sonrisa radiante.

—Hola dormilona, ¿te dejé exausta?—Provocándola.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿Estamos muertas?—

—Al contrario Uranus, no escaparás tan fácilmente de mi. Porque no hechas un vistazo desde el cielo, haber si algo cambió en tus dominios porque en el mio, es completamente diferente. La tormenta que provocamos, hizo que el mar ya no se vea tan vacio.—Quería saber si todo el planeta había cambiado o sólo en el océano.

Uranus subió rapidamente y pudo ver algo muy distinto que no había antes de la tormenta. La tierra estaba completamente mojada aún. Una parte del mar se mudó a la tierra en forma de rios, lagos y lagunas. Habia un color verde sobre la tierra que no había estado ahí porque ella conoce cada centímetro del planeta o almenos eso creía. No entendia lo que pasó, pero bajó a contarle a Neptiun de su descubrimiento.

—En el mar es igual, todo cambió. El mar tiene vida, hay plantas y seres que nadan, no se como llamarles. Ya no estaré sola en la oscuridad, mira encontré esto— mostrando conchas, caracoles y una estrella de mar que tomó del mar.

Uranus se asombró y se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo habrán dormido para encontrarse con este nuevo mundo.

—Vamos a recorrer la tierra, para ver los cambios— Uranus le iba a tomar la mano pero recordó lo que le pasó la última vez

—¡No¡ Me encantaría llevarte pero no puedo, la última vez casi mueres y no te pienso arriesgar.—

—Tranquila, no me pasará nada. La tierra esta mojada y de ahí jalaré energía, además ahora se siente mucha humedad así que el sol esta vez no me lastimará.— Uranus le toma la mano no muy segura pero ambas se van juntas a recorrer la tierra.

En sus pies sintieron po primera vez plantas que estaban creciendo, vieron insectos, unos se arrastraban, otros saltaban y otros volaban. Había animales de diferentes tamaños que recorrian la tierra. La tierra por fin empezaba a tener vida realmente. Se pasearon por mucho tiempo conocieron los volcanes, las grandes montañas congeladas en la cima. Nadaron en los lagos y disfrutaban todo lo que veían. Luego regresaron a la costa.

—¿Que fue lo que hicieron?— Una voz muy conocida para ellas les hablaba.

—No sabemos lo que pasó padre. Cuando despertamos todo el planeta cambió— Neptiun trató de dar una media verdad.

—¡Su pasión se sintió por todo el universo!—Las guardianas se sonrojaron —Pensamos que sería el fin. Por mucho tiempo el universo tembló, despues vino una calma que duró años. Y despues pudimos ver lo que era, la tierra despertó y dió vida a nuevos seres. Jamás imaginamos que algo así podría pasar. Nosotros tratabamos de mantenerlos vivos haciendo que sus guardianes cuidaran la paz y tranquilidad de los planetas, pero vemos que eso no era necesario. Nosotros creamos el planeta pero ustedes le dieron vida. Gracias por darle sentido a nuestra creación. Como muestra de agradecimiento existiran seres humanos para poblar la tierra, ellos evolucionaran y seran capaces de tomar decisiones por el bien del planeta. En cuanto a ustedes, son libres ahora. Ya no tendrán que permanecer aquí sino quieren. Disfruten de su vida por la eternidad.— Y así desaparecieron de nuevo.

—Gracias por darnos vida de nuevo— A su espalda estaban otras mujeres.

—¿Y ustedes quienes son?— Pregunta Uranus al girar y verlas.

—Somos las guardianas que murieron por no cumplir con su labor. Ustedes al darle vida a este planeta, renacimos junto con los elementos que aqui nacieron, que son el fuego, el hielo, la luz, los rayos, el tiempo e incluso el nacimiento y la destrucción. Nuestros planetas estan muertos por lo que no podremos vivir ahí. Ahora cuidaremos de este planeta también.— Hablando la mujer de cabello negro y ojos amatista, guardiana del fuego.

—Sean bienvenidas entonces— Respondiendo Neptiun. —Juntas lo cuidaremos, porque no nos pensamos ir de aquí, este planeta es fantástico—

Y así fue como las guardianas del agua y del viento crearon la vida del planeta tierra. Se enamoraron y se entregaron en la pasión y pareciera que era el fin, pero no, era sólo el nacimiento de algo nuevo.

En la época actual siguen disfrutando de su amor, reflejado en la brisas lluvias, tormentas, y también en los terremotos y maremotos. Los humanos aprendimos a vivir con los cambios de la naturaleza, porque de ellos fuimos creados.

 _NOTAS:_ **_REGALO ESPECIAL._**

 _Feliz cumpleaños querida Vicky. Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejo_ _r y espero te haya gustado mi historia. Espero tus comentarios. Un abrazo y que cumplas muchos, muchos más (:-))_

 _PD:_

 _A mis lectores espero tambien les haya gustado ¡he creado una leyenda! (;-))_

 _Espero sus comentarios y ya pronto actualizaré mis tres historias (EN DOS RUEDAS, LABIOS ROJOS Y ENAMORATE DE MI)_


End file.
